mrshammericksclassfelixfandomcom-20200214-history
Letters to Jaycee
'November 18, 2009 - in San Francisco, CA' Hi Jaycee, I wanted to tell you how much fun I'm having on my visit with Aunt Diane in San Francisco, CA. Today she took me to her office and I got to meet Jimmy Wales and he helped me to build a wiki and fed me a snack! Aunt Diane and I will show your Mommy and Mrs Hammerick how to use the wiki - I'm going to be famous! I got to bounce on the trampoline at the office, that was so much fun. It is warmer here in San Francisco then it was in West Bloomfield. Aunt Diane tells me it doesn't snow here! I met several new friends who invited me along on their trips. I will see you soon! Sincerely, Felix 'November 21, 2009 - in San Francisco, CA' Hi Jaycee, Everyone here in San Francisco is so nice and they all said to come back and visit again; did you know they have Cable Cars that will bring you from one side of the city to the next one? Aunt Diane said if I come back she’d take me skiing, I didn't know you could go skiing in California! I sat in a window seat on the airplane ride from San Francisco to Detroit (we were so high up in the air) Did you know that San Francisco is a different time then West Bloomfield? When it is 11:00am in West Bloomfield it is only 8:00am at Aunt Diane's house. I think I will be hungry when I you pick me up at the airport so can we go out to eat? Sincerely, Felix 'November 22, 2009 - in Farmington Hills, MI' Hi Jaycee, Thank you so much for taking me with you and Tess to Lacey's birthday party today. I had so much fun roller-skating and playing the games. I was a little nervous because I had never roller-skated before! Sincerely, Felix 'November 26, 2009 - in Okemos, MI' Hi Jaycee, I am having so much fun visiting everyone at Aunt Janet's house in Okemos, MI for Thanksgiving. Which of my turkeys did you like best - oven roasted, fried or grilled on the egg? I let Uncle Stan think he was helping but really he was getting in my way. I am so jealous that you lost a tooth, I'm going to start wiggling my teeth so the Bunny Tooth Fairly will visit me. I have to go to bed now because Aunt Diane, Mommy and Aunt Janet said I could go shopping with them. They hired Andrew to drive them around this year. Sincerely, Felix 'December xx 2009 - in San Carlos, CA' 'December 6, 2009 - in Foxboro, MA' 'December xx 2009 - in Okemos, MI' 'December xx 2009 - in Norway' File:DSCN1594.jpg|on the airplane File:DSCN1600.jpg|Jaycee and Felix enjoyed a Molten Lava Cake (can you tell we didn't like it?!) File:DSCN1604.jpg|Felix and friends at Lacey's birthday party File:DSCN1605.jpg|Roller-skating is so much fun File:DSCN1686.jpg|Loosing another tooth File:DSCN1678.jpg|Felix prepared 3 turkeys for Thanksgiving